Magical Lines
by archergirl14
Summary: Modern Day AU with an Earthland twist to it; Lucy never believed in destiny, until the day she met a strange pink haired man from another land. Their fates have been intertwined since the day they were born, Lucy's ancestor Anna made sure of that. The thing is Lucy never thought she'd fall in love... with such a goofball.
1. Ch 1: Prologue

Archergirl14 here, this fanfiction story is based off the manga Meru Puri. It happens to be one of my favorites to read over and over again. So without further ado, enjoy the story.

Chapter One: Prologue

"_Once upon a time in a land far far away there lived a princess with sun-kissed locks who was magically bound to be wed. The only problem, her best friend and her intended were deeply in love with one another. In order to void her marriage, the princess went to a reclusive wizard who had the means to release her from the engagement._

_When the princess finally met with the wizard, she only had these words to say, __**'The only way for your friend's wish to come to fruition is if your betrothal is transferred to the next generation on the night of a full moon… but be warned you will be barred from this land until your friend's child comes of age. I shall give you an amulet that will be the gateway back to this land when the time comes.'**_

_Armed with this information she fled back to her palace in order to prepare for the ceremony knowing full well she might never see her friend and family ever again. Still she chose happiness for her friend while at the same time gaining her own freedom from the life of royalty, for only royals could wield magic."_

Layla looked down at her expectant daughter whose own blonde tresses fell messily in her small chubby face. Her wide chocolate brown eyes looking expectantly at her mother for the rest of the story that she only told once every single year on the same day, the young girls very own birthday. According to journals written by their great ancestor Anna, the story she was telling her bright eyed and curious daughter was not just a story at all. It was their very own family history. Layla dropped her gaze to the birth mark on her daughters' hand in the shape of a fairy, something that was the proof that the family prophecy was real.

"_On the night of the ritual her friend stood before her along with the man the princess herself was promised to. She held the book given to her by the wizard with the information needed to complete the transfer. To her friend she said, __**'for your joining to be possible we stand here tonight to magically bond our bloodlines so that our children will take over our promises magically given.'**__ She smiled at them both the two sharing a look of adoration with one another before meeting her eyes._

_She turned from them to grab the items she'd placed on the make shift alter, within her hand she held three stones, a small knife, a black cloth with a white symbol on it, and the amulet she'd been given. After placing the cloth on the ground between them, she knelt in front of it before asking the others to do the same. She then held up the first stone to her friend, __**'this is called azure sky I need you to put a portion of your magic within it before placing it within the magic circle, the same for you with this one called brimstone. I'll be using a rare stone called celestial galaxy.'**_

_The three poured their magic into their designated stones before properly placing them within the circle on the corresponding symbols for each stone. Soon after the princess placed the amulet, which had the symbol of marriage floating within as if it were in a pool of floating stardust between all three of them. She then proceeded to grab the small knife before holding out her hand to them. __**'Now we must purify the stones in our bloodlines, only a small amount will do.'**_

_Without hesitation they both held out their palms to her before she made small cuts on the meaty parts of their palms. As soon as their blood fell onto the stones they started to glow. __**'With these words, the flow of time. Shall our magics, cross the line. With this our children, do we bind. Entwine their souls, the mark inscribes. Until maturity, my line may not cross. Bound we be, till the age of nineteen. Water, fire, earth, and air. Sun, moon, and stars. Hear my spell, let it be so.'**__ All within the room were blinded by a bright light before it dimed to a soft glow._

_When the light no longer blinded her the princess found herself in another land the amulet now around her neck, on the hillside of a rural village. She wandered into the village trying to find her barring's, when she was approached by a lone man who found her garb quite strange. This man had hair blue as night and eyes almost a neon green, on his arm and face were tribal tattoos she found quite endearing. It was the tongue he spoke in that caught her attention the most, for she could not understand his words. She tried to communicate back but the language barrier held strong, this kind man led her to the hut in which he lived so that he could provide her with food and water while trying to teach her his language._

_Over the following year she learned to read and write this new language, for the man was quite patient to teach her. She found out his name was Acnologia and she was able to tell him her name was Anna Heartfilia, at first, he would say her full name to address her until she told him to just call her Anna. He complied, later on he explained the twelve celestial gods he and his tribe worshiped. She soon came to realize that his gods represented her magic as a celestial mage in her land, but ever since the day she arrived in this strange new land she could not call on her spirits or use any magic at all._

_Over time she adjusted to his way of living, they even fell in love and got married. Since he had no last name, he took hers instead, and thus started the Heartfilia line. For generations twelve golden keys have been passed down from daughter to daughter, for one day they would be used once again; and the promise once made would be fulfilled."_


	2. Ch 2: Fate

Chapter Two: Fate

**\- Fourteen Years Later; Tokyo, Japan (Present Day) –**

Lucy smiled to herself as all the children looked at her, each leaning toward her a bit off their seats as if doing so would get the story out of her faster. She volunteered at the library once a week when she wasn't at Tokyo University studying to become a teacher for myths and legends. Today was a special day so she saw fit to tell a story from her childhood, the only one that held a special place in her heart. Later tonight she was turning nineteen, she rubbed the back of her hand. Her birthmark, which to a lot of people looked like a fairy; had been bothering her all day as if it were trying to tell her something.

"For generations twelve golden keys have been passed down from daughter to daughter, for one day they would be used once again; and the promise once made would be fulfilled. The End." Lucy smiled as the children clapped their hands for her.

"Lucy-san, do you have the keys in the story?" One little girl asked as she shifted closer to her with her chair. Lucy did indeed have the keys with her for it was tradition to carry them around, along with the amulet around her neck hidden under her shirt that had a symbol in likeness to her birthmark floating within its crystal surface.

"Yes, I have them with me for I'm the only daughter of the Heartfilia line left. I can only show you one though, they're special to me therefore I don't wish to lose them." Lucy then reached into her bag and pulled out Aquarius's key, the gold reflecting the light as the children looked on in awe. "This is Aquarius the water bearer constellation, and she was the very first key that my mother Layla ever gave to me."

The children crowded around her to get a better look at her key, many smiling at the pretty design of it and its unique shape. "Lucy-san, did they really have magic once?" A boy a little older than when she was when she first heard her mother tell this story asked curiously. Many of the other children stopped looking at her key to watch her in anticipation of her answer.

"Well, to tell the truth my mother always said that every myth has some base of truth to it. So, I always believed that yes, these at one point might have been used to perform magic." Lucy smiled as she explained herself, and her beliefs to the children before her. For it was true that her mother always told her that this story was really their family history, sure Lucy believed that magic once existed but another land apart from their universe not so much.

A loud bell chimed startling the children before they all coursed a whine of disapproval, for that meant that it was time for Lucy to go. "Sorry kids, but it's getting late and you guys have school tomorrow. I'll see you next week though with another story." She smiled kindly at them while putting away Aquarius's key, and then bending down to give each one of them a hug. They waved at her as she departed from the library, her book bag slung over her shoulder.

She sighed as she climbed the steps to her one-bedroom apartment, it was sparse but it was all she needed to get by. After putting her stuff down she went to the alter with her mother's picture and her father's. "Okāsan, Otōsan. I'm home." She smiled sadly before opening the compartment below the pictures, where a small shine lay where all twelve-zodiac were painted on a mural of sorts. Even if she believed some of her mom's story wasn't true, she knew that even though millenniums had passed since her ancestor Anna was alive her family still prayed to the twelve celestial gods.

It was always the same chant; she knew it by heart early on in her life. She kneeled down in front of the shine and clasped her hands in prayer before uttering her words quietly to herself.

"_Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius. May she bless us with her healing waters."_

"_Open gate of the lion, Leo. May the light guide our way."_

"_Open gate of the maiden, Virgo. May righteousness lead our hand."_

"_Open gate of the crab, Cancer. May peace be the path we walk."_

"_Open gate of the bull, Taurus. May we persist through the toughest of trials."_

"_Open gate of the goat, Capricorn. May meditation and concentration keep us grounded."_

"_Open gate of the twins, Gemini. May loneliness never fill us when friends are near."_

"_Open gate of the ram, Aries. May nothing bring our spirits to chaos."_

"_Open gate of the scale, Libra. May yin and yang keep us balanced."_

"_Open gate of the fish, Pieces. Let us hold family close to our hearts."_

"_Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio. May we see everything though clear eyes."_

"_Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius. May we seek to pursue our dreams."_

Unbeknownst to Lucy her key's shined faintly as the words left her lips, each corresponding sign shining then fading with each given name. When she finished, she stood with a smile for this always calmed her when she was feeling alone and sad, especially on her birthday after her parents passed away. She moved to her fridge and opened it pulling out the small cake she bought this morning, she carefully put the candles One and Nine on it before lighting them. She then proceeded to her living room coffee table placing it gently on it's surface, before kneeling down in front of it her head turning to the clock.

"Happy birthday to me." She said sadly a small tear leaving her eyes as she blew out her candles with one second to spare before she was officially nineteen. Her eyes widened as the amulet around her neck started to glow lifting above her shirt to float in front of her face, her keys zipped out of her bag nearly colliding with her head only to stop and float gently into her hands. "What the—" Lucy screamed as she felt the floor disappear from under her feet, as she fell into darkness her last thought before she lost consciousness was. _I can't believe it's true._

**\- Earthland (Present Day) –**

It's been more than a millennium since the last time Grandine laid eyes on her best friend Anna, and married the love of her life Igneel. It's been even shorter since the day she had her first-born son Natsu, then the twins Sting and Rouge, followed by her youngest Wendy. Royal's lived so long due to the magic within their bodies, it also made it even longer to actually conceive children. Today was the day that Natsu turned nineteen, and the spell once cast between she, Igneel, and Anna would finally come to pass. She lifted her skirts as she briskly walked through the corridors of her own palace searching for her wayward son Natsu, and his ever curious exceed Happy.

Her whole family was actually made up of Dragon-kin, a race that co-existed with the exceeds for they relied on them to travel long distances while young. Since Dragon-kin had one big flaw… Motion sickness. The Exceeds lived on a floating island located above the city that was held there due to the magic of the Exceed queen. Once born an exceed will attach itself to a child of the Dragon-kin, it is unknown as to why this happens but it is beneficial to both races. For it isn't until Dragon-kin are much older before they are able to take on dragon form, until then they rely on their exceed partners and friends to get around.

Grandine sniffed the air and found her son's scent, in the armory of all places. She sighed as she made her way to him, the sounds of laugher echoing through the halls. "Look Happy, I'm General Cain!" Her son laughed as he pranced around in bulky armor, nearly falling on his ass laughing while Happy flew around his head his paws covering his shy smile.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Grandine said sternly as she glared at her oldest Drake, he yelped as she startled him making him drop the hilt of the sword in his hand on his foot. Natsu looked to his mother as he quickly undid the armor and placed it back where he found it. He gulped sweating under his scaled scarf and poncho like top that covered some of his shirt, his white billowy pants were covered on his waist with a fur lined cover in red fastened with a belt to keep it in place (_His outfit in the story picture icon_).

"Ma, I didn't mean to—" "Quiet!" Grandine growled before making sure he looked presentable, she nodded her head. "Follow me, both of you." She turned sharply before heading out of the armory, her son and his exceed on her trail meekly. "You remember what I told you about today right?" Grandine asked her son as they proceed to the celestial chamber, the very one where the ritual was performed many years ago.

"Yeah, my fiancé is supposed to arrive today?" He said it as if it were a question. The marriage mark on his shoulder started to tingle again for the umpteenth time today. He saw that they were heading for the celestial chamber, where their world was closest to the celestial realm and where he always heard stories about his mother's old friend Anna as a young Drake.

Anna had been part of the Celestials, a race that was closely connected to the celestial realm and its spirits. They always made contracts when they came of age, but only the highest of nobles possessed the twelve golden gate keys; and that person had been Anna Heartfilia, for she had been the last of the Celestials.

Grandine smiled as she nodded to her son's answer, for it was true and she would be arriving in the very place her friend had once disappeared. It would be as Lady Mavis said, for she was the wizard who gave Anna the spell in the first place. As they entered the chamber, she grabbed her son's shoulders and steered him to the center of the room. "Now Natsu I want you to hold out your arms, like this." She held her arms out slightly curved upward as if she were waiting for someone to fall into her arms, for that's exactly how the young woman would arrive.

"Okay mom, but I feel so stupid, I mean—" Natsu was cut off from finishing his sentence when a bright light enveloped the room, he barely had any time before a blonde woman fell into his arms. A very pretty, very unconscious woman. Her clothes were strange, and her hair was the color of sunflowers; it was long and fell into her face as he looked down at her, that's when he noticed the mark of marriage on her hand.

"Seems she's arrived alone, I guess it was too much to hope I'd see Anna again." Grandine said quietly as she looked down at the girl, her eyes widened as she looked at her. _She looks just like Anna, almost an exact replica._ She smiled as she reached out to move Lucy's blonde locks out of her face, the slight movement was enough to rouse her. Lucy's eyes slowly opened her brown meeting forest green, and a head full of… pink hair. She looked at the ceiling where all twelve zodiacs were painted, then to the beautiful white-haired women with light blue eyes smiling at her.

They started speaking to her but she couldn't understand them, Lucy tilted her head in question. "What, I can't understand you." She said to the beautiful lady, which made her stop talking in that strange tongue. Before she smiled and started some kind of chant, Grandine cupped her hands as a ball of light formed within them. She then blew it to Lucy, as soon as it touched her skin her body was enveloped in light.

"Way to go mom that was awesome translation magic!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly as he gently set Lucy on her feet, before moving his hands to her shoulders to keep her steady when he noticed her sway. "Can you understand us now?" He questioned Lucy as he looked down at her with intense forest green eyes, and a bright care-free smile; which set Lucy at ease for some reason.

It was only then that she noticed a flying blue cat hovering near her face. "Is she stupid or something?" Questioned Happy as he waved his paw in her face, her eyes widened before she let out an ear-piercing scream at the talking cat. Everyone but Lucy winced in the room, for all had ultra-sensitive hearing. At that moment one of Lucy's key's flashed gold, before a form appeared from the light.

"Princess Lucy, it's an honor to finally make your acquaintance." A man with orange hair, cat ears, and sunglasses said with a small bow to her. Lucy gasped in shock before finally passing out in Natsu's arms. "Was it something I said?" Leo said with a slight frown on his face.

Grandine sighed as she looked at all three boys, then down to the limp girl in her son's arms. "She's just overwhelmed. First, she comes through a portal and falls into Natsu's arms, Happy talks to her which must not exist where she's from, then you pop out of the celestial realm like it's nothing and scare her even more Loki. It's no wonder she finally passed out; she just needs some rest. Natsu bring her to the hospital wing, we'll talk to her again when she wakes. Hopefully, we can explain thing better when she finally comes around."

Natsu looked down at the girl in his arms, a girl he still didn't know the name of who happened to be his future wife. "Yes mother, I'll make sure she gets there safely and rests up." Natsu said as he gently lifted Lucy up bridal style, and carried her out of the celestial chamber. "He looooves her." Happy snickered as he followed close behind Natsu. "Do not!" Natsu blushed as he yelled at his best friend. _At least not yet…_


End file.
